bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Yonaka
Saki Yonaka (夜中咲希, Yonaka Saki), formerly known by the name of Saki Hosokawa (細川咲希, Hosokawa Saki), is a female Daiyou '''from the '''Demon Realm, and a member of the Yonaka Clan. In accordance with the laws that all High Clans within the Demon Realm follows, she is legally the heir apparent to the Camellia Dynasty, currently led by the Yonaka Clan’s latest ruler, Tsubaki Yonaka, as Saki is the first child to be born with a direct bloodline from the Patriarch of the Yonaka Clan. However, as Saki’s claim to the Yonaka Clan’s seat of power has yet to be accepted by the nobility within the Demon Realm, since many of the Noble Families are supporters of the belief that only pureblooded demons are worthy of ruling their respective families, she instead holds the title of Yahan Narite (夜半為り手, lit. Midnight Candidate) like many other young, unmarried women within the Yonaka Clan’s court. Appearance Saki appears as a young woman in her early twenties, standing at an average height and built with a very lean body structure without neither large curves nor any distinguishable muscles anywhere on her body. While her demonic heritage is faint, it is still distinguishable enough for others, especially those originating from the Demon Realm, to see that she has more than just human blood running in her veins. These traits, though heavily obscured by the majority of her human blood, are small things such as the distinctive, almost catlike, shape of her eyes, her eye color and the oval shape of her pupils. Despite having spent much of her life out in the open and more often than not on the road, Saki has never managed to gain much color in her skin tone, with only a very faint tan giving her normally pale skin a faint sheen of color. Her facial features are mostly soft, with the few exceptions being the sharp form of her eyes and her pointy chin, while cheeks, nose and eyebrows have a much softer form or arch. Her eyes are a deep maroon, a direct trait she has inherited from her father, though they have been noted to be a clearer red in a certain lightning, and have, as mentioned above, a very sharp, catlike shape. Saki’s hair reaches down to the middle of her back. It is a matte black in color and she usually keeps it unrestrained. Saki rarely styles her hair in any elaborate styles, preferring simply to pin back her bangs and side-locks with a single hair ornament, as she rarely sees any reason to, and has a strong dislike of flashy objects and decorations. Personality To be expanded... History Saki was born as the bastard child between a Japanese noblewoman named Kinu Hosokawa and a kitsune Hanyou going by the name Hono in 1791, Japan, during the latter part of the Kansei Era. Not more than a few days after Saki’s birth, her father brought both her and her mother, Kinu, to the Demon Realm in an attempt to save both his lover’s and his child’s lives. Kinu had been sick with childbed fever ever since she had birthed her child and had been refused medical help by her family when they found out about her sickness. While Hono got both his lover and child to a capable healer before time ran out, Kinu’s reproductive system was unfortunately severely damaged by the lack of treatment while she had been in the Human World, and she was declared unfit to carry another child. In the months following her birth, both Saki and her mother was transported to a safe location within Hono’s territory in the Demon Realm where the two of them spent the next five years. In those five years, Saki was taught how to both read and write, though she never showed any outstanding progress in the lessons. Instead, she preferred to spend her time outside the confines of her home and could easily spend several hours every day in the forests that surrounded the secured location she called home. She never saw much to her father in her early childhood, except for the occasional visit once or twice every month, and instead came to be quite close with one of the soldiers that her father had stationed to protect both Kinu and his daughter. The soldier, Kyouran, became somewhat of a surrogate fatherly figure for Saki during her time in seclusion with her mother, though Kinu was quite firm in making sure that Saki never mistook Kyouran for her actual father instead of Hono. However, despite Kinu’s attempts to distance Saki from Kyouran she was unable to break the bond that had appeared between the two. As Saki grew older, and Hono’s visits increased, she began distancing herself from her biological father to instead seek out Kyouran. When Hono later came to know why his relationship with his daughter had rapidly diminished when he returned to the location, his reaction to the whole ordeal was nothing short of exploding. Kyouran was removed from his duty at the secluded safehouse in the middle of Hono’s territory and instead sent out as a scout against the rivaling families and clans that surrounded Hono’s lands while both Kinu and Saki’s interaction with the outside world was severely cut down. Equipment To be expanded... Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Adequate Spiritual Power:'' ''Like all other living beings, Saki possesses reiryoku, however it is nowhere near any highly commendable level of interest. While her reiryoku is a little higher than the average shinigamis, and much larger than her amount of y''ō''ki, it barely ranks high enough to even be classified as a low-level seated officer within the Gotei 13. Demon Energy: (妖気, Yōki): Like any entity born from the blood of a youkai, no matter how diluted their blood may be, Saki has control over a small amount of ''yōki ''within her body. While not enough to inspire fear or resentment within other beings, be they human or demonic, Saki still has enough control over her mediocre reserves to influence other’s opinion of her to a vague degree, just about enough to shape their initial impression of her. While it normally works on lesser youkai within the Demon Realm, there is no guarantee that it works on strong individuals; most of these particular youkai are usually found among the noble classes within the Demon Realm. Ever since she entered the Yonaka Clan, she has been receiving special training by the Clan’s various specialists in order to increase the amount of ''yōki ''within her body, with varying results showing from lesson to lesson. Category:Female Category:Daiyou Category:Demons Category:To be Deleted